Rebel Unarmed Defector
A Rebel ship is patrolling this beacon, and immediately turns to engage. As your crew scramble to battle readiness, sensors detect a short-range teleporter signal. An intruder is on board! *''A flushed and panicky rebel soldier has teleported aboard. The rebel, who appears unarmed, repeatedly declares his peaceful intentions. It seems the rebel life has lost its charm.'' *# Accept his proposal, and prepare to fight the Rebel ship. *#* The dishonorable Rebel has deceived you. He damages your ship and steals your flight data before teleporting away. The fleet will be able to track you with ease. If they can't kill you now, that is! *#** Your ship takes 2''' hull damage and '''1 damage to engines, the Rebel Fleet moves 1''' jump ahead, and you fight a Rebel ship (default rewards). *#* Your new crew-member smiles, then reveals a small remote trigger in the palm of his hand. Explosions rocket around the ship as more intruders teleport aboard! *#** Your ship takes '''3 hull damage, you are boarded by 2''' humans, and fight a Rebel ship (default rewards). *#* Relieved and light-headed, your new crew member gets to work as the Rebel ship attacks. *#** You receive '''1 human crew member and fight a Rebel ship (default rewards). *#* The Rebel makes to take his assigned station, then suddenly turns and eviscerates the nearest crew-member. Red Alert! *#** You lose 1''' random crew member, are boarded by '''1 human, and fight a Rebel ship (default rewards). *#*** Clone Bay: The eviscerated crewmember's clone launches out of the clone bay, eager to seek revenge. *# Reject his offer. You can never trust these Rebels. *#* Your fearless crew easily overcome the intruder, but the Rebel ship still needs to be dealt with. *#** You fight a Rebel ship (default rewards). *#* Attempting to deal with attacks from inside and out is never easy! *#** You are boarded by 1''' human and fight a Rebel ship (default rewards). *#* He offers to lead you to a secret cache of scrap nearby if you let him join your crew. *#*# Reluctantly accept his proposal and fight the Rebel ship. *#*#* The dishonorable Rebel has deceived you. He damages your ship and steals ship information before teleporting away. The fleet will be able to track you with ease. If they can't kill you now, that is! *#*#** Your ship takes '''2 hull damage and 1''' damage to engines, the Rebel Fleet moves '''1 jump ahead, and you fight a Rebel ship (default rewards). *#*#* Your new crew-member smiles, then reveals a small remote trigger in the palm of his hand. Explosions rocket around the ship as more intruders teleport aboard! *#*#** Your ship takes 3''' hull damage and '''1 damage to piloting; you are boarded by 2''' humans and fight a Rebel ship (default rewards). *#*#* Relieved and light-headed, your new crew member gets to work as the Rebel ship attacks. *#*#** You receive '''1 human crew member and a quest marker is added to your map. *#*#* The Rebel makes to take his assigned station, then suddenly turns and eviscerates the nearest crew-member. Red Alert! *#*#** You lose 1''' random crew member, are boarded by '''1 human, and fight a Rebel ship (default rewards). *#*#*** Clone Bay: The eviscerated crewmember's clone launches out of the clone bay, eager to seek revenge. *#*# Reject him outright and execute him on the spot. *#*#* You fight a Rebel ship (default rewards). *#*# Reject his offer again. *#*#* You are boarded by 1''' human and fight a Rebel ship (default rewards). Quest Marker *''Arriving at the specified coordinates, you find a sizable stash of useful materials.'' ** You receive a '''high amount of resources and some scrap. *''You arrive at location of the hoard, but discover that it was not quite as large as advertised.'' ** You receive a low amount of scrap. Trivia * This event is called ALISON_DEFECTOR in the data.dat file. * This event was written by someone called Alison. Category:Crew Risk Category:Hull Damage Risk Category:System Damage Risk Category:Rebel Fleet Advancement Risk